


The Wedding Planner

by yourstruly614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, BaekYeol - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planner Byun Baekhyun, chanbaek filo au
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly614/pseuds/yourstruly614
Summary: Baekhyun is a successful wedding planner in the country. He's very hard-working and organized. He knows exactly what to do to make someone's wedding a dream wedding. He knows all the tricks, the in and out, the do's and don'ts but unexpectedly breaks his number one and golden rule; he falls in love with his client's groom, Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ▪️Hello! Happy new year!!! 🎉 Kamusta kayo? Namiss ko dito! huhuhu namiss kong magsulat. Nawa'y mabigyan ko ng hustisya ang kwentong ito juskopo! 
> 
> ▪️Bilang dito ako nagsusulat kaya walang proofread to, TAMAD AKO SA GANUN kaya patawarin ang mga wrong spelling, wrong grammar at iba pang kamaliang makikita sa kwentong ito. 
> 
> P.S. Nawa'y maging daan upang muling makapagsulat.

* * *

_Ito ang araw na inantay mo ng kaytagal_

_Buhat ng ikaw ay natutung magmahal_

_Masaktan at nabigo, lumuha at natuto_

_Ang pag-ibig nga pala'y hindi isang laro_

_Sa milyong milyon na tao dito sa mundo_

_Ay may nag-iisang nakalaan para sayo_

_Siya rin ang dahilan bat mga dating sininta_

_Ay hindi ipinagkaloob sayo ng tadhana_

* * *

**SABI NILA** bago pa man daw magtagpo ng personal ang dalawang taong itinakda para sa isa't isa ay nauna nang nagtagpo ang mga kaluluwa ng mga ito.

_Spark._

_Magic._

_Fireworks._

Kapag nakita mo na daw yung taong tinakda para sayo automatic na tila hihinto ang ikot ng mundo habang umuulan ng cherry blossoms sa paligid at may nagsisiawitang mga anghel.

Lihim na natawa si Baekhyun dahil lumaki siyang ganoon ang paniniwala. Kaya nga siguro naging wedding planner siya kasi gustung-gusto niyang masaksihan ang lahat ng iyon.

**"I vow to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed, and to share in the silence when they are not. I promise to hold your hand every night and to never let us lose our spark.”** tila echo sa pandinig ni Baekhyun ang wedding vow ng groom habang pinapanood niya ang pagiisang dibdib ng mga ito sa harap ng altar.

It was a bright and sunny day. Everything was so magical. Napangiti si Baekhyun habang pinapalibot niya ang buong paningin sa buong simbahan kung saan kinakasal ang kliyente niyang sina Junmeon Kim at Sehun Oh. Siya ang nakatalang wedding organizer ng mga ito. Ramdam niya ang nag-uumapaw na pagmamahal sa pagitan ng dalawa lalo pa ng ianunsyo na ng pari na legal na mag-asawa na ang mga ito.

Bata pa lang si Baekhyun pangarap na niya ang mag-organisa ng mga kasal. Siguro kasi masyadong tinaas ng mga magulang niya ang standard niya sa kasal. Saksi siya sa kung gaano kamahal ng mga magulang niya ang isa't isa. Kaya hayun, hanggang sa kabilang buhay tinutupad pa rin ng dalawa ang forever ng mga ito.

Ilang sandali pa matapos ang picture taking sa dalawang bagong kasal kasama ng mga kamag-anak at kaibigan ng mga ito ay dumiretso na sila sa reception.

**"Hey, Baek, wait..I would like you to meet a good friend."** tawag ni Junmyeon sa kaniya ng mapadaan siya sa mga ito habang ang mga ito naman ay naglilibot sa bawat mesa para makapagpa-picture.

Huminto siya sa bagong kasal at nagbigay ng magandang ngiti. Napansin niya ang magandang babaeng katabi nito.

**"Jinah, this is Baekhyun Byun, our wedding planner. You see, hindi magiging posible ang lahat ng ito kung hindi dahil sa kaniya."** pagmamalaki ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan.

Magalang siyang ngumiti at nakipagkamay sa dalaga saka napayuko sa hiya. Kahit matagal na siya sa trabahong ito, nahihiya pa rin siya kapag nakakatanggap ng mga papuri.

**"Thank you so much for trusting me and my team Jun, Sehun."** humble na sagot niya sa dalawa.

**"I really love it actually, super sincere and romantic ng atmosphere ng kasal ninyo. Kung di mo naitatanong malapit na rin akong ikasal, Baek, and I would like you to organize my wedding too."** malambing at mabait ang bakas ng mukha nito.

Napangiti naman lalo si Baekhyun. Akalain mo nga naman, mukhang uuwi siyang may bagong kliyente.

**"Speaking of wedding, nasaan na ba yung groom mo?"** biglang tanong ni Sehun sa dalaga.

**"Sabi niya nasa parking na siya, nagkaroon daw ng problema sa meeting kaya di siya nakahabol sa simbahan."** natatawang sagot ni Jinah sa dalawa. Napailing na lang ang dalawang bagong kasal saka niya napansin si Sehun na lumagpas ang tingin sa kaniya.

**"Oh ayan na pala ang groom mo eh."** anunsyo ni Sehun at bago pa siya makalingon ay isang malalim na boses ang narinig niya mula sa likuran niya.

**"I'm sorry I'm late."**

Tila nanigas naman sa kinatatayuan si Baekhyun at hindi magawang lumingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses.

_No._

_Hindi pwede._

_Imposible._

**"Babe!"** masayang bati ni Jinah sa binata.

Lihim na ipinilig ni Baekhyun ang ulo.

Maaaring magkaboses lang sila diba?

Napahawak si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya. Pero bakit ba ang bilis bilis ng tibok ng puso niya ng mga oras na iyon. Rinig na rinig niya ang tila mga kabayong nagkakarerahan sa dibdib niya.

**"Chanyeol, pare! Buti nakahabol ka."** narinig niyang tawag ni Sehun sa bagong dating.

Mabuti na lang at napakapit si Baekhyun sa sandalan ng silyang naroon dahil ramdam niya ang panlalambot ng tuhod niya at ang panlalamig ng mga kamay niya ng marinig niya ang pangalan ng lalaking bagong dating.

**"I'm sorry nagkaroon ng problema sa isang investor kaya di na ako nakahabol sa simbahan. Anyway, congratulations, Jun and Sehun!"** bati nito sa dalawang bagong kasal.

**"Babe, tamang tama ang dating mo, their wedding planner is here. "** narinig niyang sabi ni Jinah sa lalaki.

Sa buong buhay ni Baekhyun ay ngayon niya lang pinangarap na sana biglang bumukas ang lupa at lamunin siya para makatakas siya sa sitwasyong iyon, pero sino ba ang niloloko niya? Kahit anong gawin niya, wala siyang takas ng mga oras na iyon.

Bilang nakatalikod pa rin siya sa direksyon ng lalaki ay wala siyang nagawa kung hindi ang humarap dito ng tawagin siya ni Jinah.

Sa kabilang banda ay laking gulat ni Chanyeol ng tuluyang makilala ang binata. Halata rin niya ang gulat na rumehistro sa mukha nito ngunit dagli ring nawala at napalitan ng blangkong emosyon.

Saglit na naghinang ang mga mata nila. After so many years, muling nagtama ang mga mata nilang dalawa ngunit hindi na katulad noon ang mga matang nakatingin sa kaniya ngayon. Blangko, malamig at hindi na niya kayang basahin ang naiisip nito.

Hindi tuloy nila napansin si Jinah na kanina pa sila pinagmamasdan na dalawa. **“Do you guys know each other?”** hindi na nakatiis na tanong nito habang nagpapalipat-lipat ng tingin sa kanilang dalawa.

**“No!”** hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapataas ng boses.

Napatingin naman si Jinah kay Baekhyun na nagtataka. Bahagya niyang hinamig ang sarili. **“I mean, no..we don’t know each other..”** mas mababa at malumanay na ang boses ni Baekhyun.

**“Are you sure?”**

Tumango si Baekhyun. **“Yes, though he looks familiar kala ko kakilala ko pero wag na natin siyang pagusapan, wala namang kwenta ang taong iyon.”** may tigas na sagot ni Baekhyun.

Napatiim-bagang si Chanyeol sa huling sinabi nito. Sigurado siya na siya ang pinatutungkulan ng binata.

**"Babe, this is Baekhyun Byun, plano ko ring siya na ang kuning wedding planner para sa kasal natin. You see, ang galing nila diba?"** masayang sabi ni Jinah saka tinuro pa nito ang buong venue kung saan ang team ni Baekhyun ang nag-ayos. Ngunit walang sagot mula sa binata dahil nananatili lang itong nakatingin sa kaniya.

**"Baek, this is Chanyeol Park, fiancé ko."** kay ganda ng ngiti nito.

Inalis ni Baekhyun ang bara sa lalamunan saka tumayo ng tuwid, nilahad ang kamay sa lalaking nakatingin pa rin sa kaniya.

**"Nice to meet you, Mr. Park."** hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung mahahalata ng mga taong naroon ang pekeng ngiti niya ngunit wala na siyang pakialam doon.

**"Nice to meet you, too, Baekhyun Byun."** malalim ang boses na sabi nito saka nito tinanggap ang pakikipag kamay niya.

_Spark._

Lihim na napapitlag si Baekhyun ng muling maramdaman ang pamilyar na kuryenteng iyon tuwing nagdidikit sila ng binata.

Kung hindi pa nila narinig ang pagtikhim sa paligid ay hindi mapuputol ang shake hands at tinginan nila.

**"Baek, malapit ng matapos ang picture taking."** sabi ng assistang niyang si Dae.

Lihim niyang kinalma niya ang sarili saka propesyunal na ngumiti sa bagong kasal at sa.. _malapit ng ikasal._

**"I'll go ahead muna to inform my team."** paalam niya sa mga ito.

Pinabalik na rin ang dalawang kasal sa mesa ng mga ito.

Habang binibigyan niya ng instruction ang team niya from his in-ear ay wala sa loob na napasulyap siya sa upuan nila Jinah at Chanyeol. Nakita niyang masayang nagkekwentuhan ang dalawa.

Aalisin na lang dapat niya ang tingin dito ng biglang lumingon sa direksyon niya si Chanyeol.

_Dub dub dub dub._

Siya ang unang nag-iwas ng tingin saka binigay ang buong atensyon sa bagong kasal na nagbibigay na ng mensahe sa isa't isa.

Hindi na niya inintindi ang mga matang patuloy na sinusundan siya ng tingin.

_No, hindi na pwede!_

_Baekhyun, remember your golden rule; don't fall in love with your client._

_\- itutuloy -_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- slow update. no proofread. siningit sa busy schedule dahil nauurat akong maging adult. chorkeme!  
> \- huwag ninyong husgahan ang aking french. salamat google translate yan huhuhu.  
> \- enjoy! <3
> 
> p.s. paumanhin sa mga malalalim na tagalog, susubukan kong mabawasan sa mga ss. na update.

* * *

**_Three years ago …_ **

**KANINA** pa palakad-lakad si Baekhyun sa labas ng Musée du Louvre sa Paris, France at halos mabali na ang leeg sa kakatingin sa paligid sa pag-asang makita ang hotel kung saan siya tumutuloy sa isang linggong pamamalagi niya sa bansa. Pabakasyon iyon ng kompanya kung saan siya nagtatrabaho bilang wedding organizer. Incentive dahil may panibagong na namang malaking kliyente ang nahawakan nila. 

Napabuntung-hininga siya saka niyakap ang sarili. Ngayon nagsisisi na siyang lumabas ng hotel at nagpaka-adventorous na ni walang dalang mapa ng lugar kung saan siya naroon, kaya heto siya ngayon hindi na niya makita o matandaan kung saan banda ang hotel niya. Lowbatt na rin ang cellphone niya, sa kamalas-kamalasan rin ay wala siyang maspot-an na marunong o nakakaintindi ng Ingles. Jusko, basic french lang ang alam niya. Hindi niya kayang mag-converse ng pangmalakasan sa mga ito kaya hindi rin sila nagkakaintindihan ng mga Pranses na pinagtatanungan niya. 

_City of Love._

Paris is one of his dream country, nag-aaral pa lang siya noon ay pangarap na talaga niyang makapunta dito kaya naman talagang pinagbuti niya ang pagtatrabaho para maka-quota ng sabihin ng boss niyang pwede silang pumili ng bansang pupuntahan sa kung sinuman ang mataas ang sales ng buong taon. Ngunit kung mamalasin ka nga naman mukhang mawawala pa siya. 

Tiningnan niya ang wrist watch, napangiwi ng makitang alas-otso na ng gabi. Kailangan na niyang makabalik sa hotel niya bago pa man lalong lumalim ang gabi. Gutom at masakit na rin ang mga paa niya dahil kanina pa siya palakad-lakad matapos niyang maglibot sa lugar. 

_Nagugutom at napapagod na ako. Gusto ko ng mahiga. Lord, bring my guardian angel naman oh._

Kapag nahanap niya talaga ang hotel na tinutuluyan niya hinding-hindi na siya lalabas. Promise! 

Sa kabilang banda, kalalabas lang ni Chanyeol mula sa isang fine restaurant kung saan nagkaroon meeting with their French investors ng mahagip ng mata niya ang lalaking tila tutang nawawala.

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa naisip, yes, he looks like a puppy, a cute puppy.

Ilang segundo muna niyang pinagmasdan ang lalaki saka niya pinasyang lumapit sa direksyon nito. Mukhang iiyak na kasi ito habang palinga-linga sa paligid.

**“Bonsoir monsieur.”** _(Good evening, mister)_ bati niya dito na agad naman na ikinalingon nito sa direksyon niya.

Nahigit ni Chanyeol ang paghinga ng magtama ang mga mata nila ng binata. Binabawi na niya ang unang sinabi, hindi ito mukhang tuta, dahil mukha itong anghel na bumaba sa lupa. Napakaamo at inosente ng mukha nito habang nakatingin sa kaniya. Naluma ang nagkikislapang ilaw ng Eiffel Tower sa kung gaano ito kaningning sa mga mata ni Chanyeol ng mga oras na iyon.

**“Bonsoir monsieur."** ganting bati nito sa kaniya.

Bagay sa maamong mukha nito ang malambing at malamyos na boses. Tila hinehele si Chanyeol sa dalawang salitang narinig mula sa binata.

**"Monsieur, comprenez-vous l'anglais?"** _(Mister, do you understand English?)_ tanong nito sa kaniya.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol saka tumango. **"Yes. How may I help you?"** sagot naman ni Chanyeol sa binata.

**“Thank you, Lord!”** narinig niyang naibulalas nito sa harap niya na tila nakahinga na ng maluwag.

**"Oh, just don't ask me about divine things because a normal human being can't answer that."**

Napamaang naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaharap. **"I'm sorry?"**

Umakto namang tila nagtataka si Chanyeol saka sumagot. **"Oh, aren't you an angel who lost his wings somewhere here?"** sabi ni Chanyeol ngunit halata sa ngiti ng mga mata nito na nagloloko lang ito.

Dahil sa narinig ay napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa tinuran nito. Maaaring estranghero ito ngunit madaling napanatag ang loob niya dito, kakatwang magaan ang loob niya sa lalaki.

Natatawang kinumpas niya pa ang kamay. **"No, I'm not looking for my wings, Sir, but I need direction to the hotel where I'm staying in for the night."** aniya saka binigay ang maliit na brochure kung nasaan ang pangalan ng hotel na tinutuluyan niya.

Lihim siyang napangiti ng makita ang pangalan ng hotel nito. _Kung sinuswerte ka nga naman oh!_

**“Yes, I know where is it. Actually we’re staying in the same hotel.”** na sagot ni Chanyeol.

**"Omg, talaga ba? Uh..I mean really?"** bulalas ni Baekhyun sa kaharap.

Napangiti si Chanyeol ng malamang _pinoy_ ang kaharap.

Nakita niyang hinamig nito ang sarili saka napatingin sa kaniya na tila na-concious. **“I’m really sorry, I’m just surprised that I met someone who can tell me the right direction to my hotel. _Kanina pa ako nauurat sa mga Pranses na to!”_** hindi mapigilang rant nito sa kaniya kahit pa wala itong ideya kung naiintindihan niya iyon.

Natigilan itong muli saka umayos na. **“Don’t mind me, it was just an expression.”** paliwanag nito sa kaniya siguro sa huling sinabi nito.

Tuluyan na siyang natawa. **“Alam ko, naiintindihan kita.”** natatawang sabi niya dito lalo na ng makita niya kung gaano lumaki at bumilog ang mga mata nito sa gulat. Natutop pa nito ang bibig kung kaya mas lalo itong naging cute sa paningin niya, para itong bata.

**“Omg, _pinoy_ ka rin?”** gulat na tanong nito sa kaniya. Ngumiti lang siya saka tumango dito, masyado siyang nage-enjoy sa pabago-bago ng ekspresyon nito.

Halos hindi naman mapuknat ang ngiti ni Baekhyun dahil sa nalaman. Akalain mo nga naman, hindi lang basta marunong mag-ingles, pinoy rin ito at may bonus pang iisang hotel lang ang tinutuluyan nila.

**“Ikaw nga yata ang guardian angel ko eh.”** wala sa loob na sambit ni Baekhyun sa lalaki.

Natawa na lang ito. **“I doubt, mas mukha kang anghel. I thought you lost your wings when I saw you eh.”** sabi ni Chanyeol dito.

Hindi naman mapigilang hindi pamulahan ng pisngi ni Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ng lalaki.

**“Hmp, bolero!”** pout na sabi niya sabay irap dito.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol kasi mas lalo itong naging cute ng umirap. **“Kung pagiging bolero ang pagsasabi ng totoo, siguro nga bolero ako.”** sabi ni Chanyeol sa binata na mas lalong ikinapula ng mukha nito. Natawa lalo si Chanyeol kasi halatang hiyang-hiya na to kaya umayos na siya.

**“I can give you a ride to our hotel, pabalik na rin naman ako.”** Sabi niya sa binata kaya napatingin ito sa kaniya.

**“Seryoso ba?”**

Tumango siya. **“Yes, only in one condition…”**

Napakunut-noo si Baekhyun. **“Ano yun?”**

**“Your name. May I know your name, angel?”** sabi nito at nilahad pa ang kamay at bahagyang yumukod sa kaniya.

Hindi idedeny ni Baekhyun na ang gwapo ng tindig at ng ngiti ng lalaki. Hindi rin niya idedeny ang tila paru-parong nagliliparan sa tiyan niya ng mga oras na iyon.

**“B-baekhyun. My name is Baekhyun.”** nakangiting sabi niya dito saka tinanggap ang pakikipagkamay nito.

**“Nice to meet you, Baekhyun. I’m Chanyeol.”** sabi nito sa kaniya saka mahigpit na tinanggap ang kamay niya. Natigilan silang pareho ng tuluyang magtagpo ang kanilang mga palad. Hindi man isatinig ngunit parehas nilang naramdaman ang tila kuryenteng dumaloy sa pagdadaupang palad nilang iyon.

Parehas pa silang nagulat ng biglang nagliwanag ang buong paligid dahil sa sunud-sunod na fireworks sa langit. Napatingala si Baekhyun sa langit at napamaang dahil sa iba't ibang fireworks nagkikislapan sa langit. Narinig niya ang impit na sigawan at anasan sa paligid, pagkalingon niya sa isang bahagi ay nakita niya ang lalaking nakaluhod sa tapat ng isang babae habang may nakaumang na kahon ng singsing.

Hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti habang pinapanood ang magkasintahang iyon.

Paris is a City of Love, indeed.

**“Lovely.”** wala sa loob na sambit ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin pa rin sa mag-kasintahan at may iilang fireworks pa ring nagliliwanag sa langit.

**“I agree.”** Narinig niyang sang-ayon nito kung kaya napalingon siya sa katabi. Ngunit imbes na doon sa proposal o di kaya sa fireworks nakatingin ang binata ay hindi niya inaasahang nakatingin ito sa kaniya. Muli, nagtagpo ang mga mata nilang dalawa.

_Dub dub dub._

Ipinilig niya ang ulo saka nag-iwas ng tingin.

Nag-alis siya ng bara sa lalamunan . **“Tara na?”** yaya niya sa binata.

**“Ok, let's find your wings, angel.”** may nakakalokong ngiti na sabi ni Chanyeol.

**“Agh! stop na Chanyeol please.”** napapadyak pa si Baekhyun kasi hiyang-hiya siya talaga.

Hindi niya alam na kung hindi lang nagpipigil yung isa, baka nahalikan na siya sa sobrang ka-cute-an niya ngayon.

* * *

**"WHAT FLOOR?"** tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ng nasa loob na sila ng elevator.

**"6th floor. Ikaw?"**

**"Same."**

Nakita niyang napamaang naman si Baekhyun. Kumindat lang siya saka ngumiti. Nakita niyang napayuko ang binata saka namula na naman.

**"We're here. Anong room number mo?"** si Baekhyun naman ang nagtanong kay Chanyeol ng mauna siyang lumabas ng bumukas ang elevator.

**"613. Ikaw?"**

Nanlaki na naman ang mata ni Baekhyun sa gulat. **"614."**

_Another one._

Posible kayang magkaroon ng maraming coincidence sa iisang araw sa iisang tao?

_Ganun pa yung sinasabi nilang destiny?_

Magkaharap ang kanilang hotel room. Nakakatuwang parehas nilang binuksan ang mga pintuan nila at sabay din silang humarap sa isa't isa para magpaalam kaya natawa sila.

**"A-ah.. pasok na ako. Thank you.. for helping me."** sabi ni Baekhyun sa binata.

**"No problem. Nice to meet you, Baekhyun."** nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol na sinuklian rin ng matamis na ngiti ni Baekhyun.

**"Nice to meet you, too, Chanyeol. Goodnight."** sabi ni Baekhyun sa lalaki saka kumaway pa at pumasok na sa loob ng kwarto niya.

**"Goodnight, Baek."** paalam ni Chanyeol saka pumasok na rin sa kwarto nito.

**"Bye."**

**"Bye."**

Para silang mga tanga kasi nakasilip na lang sila sa uwang ny pintuan pero halatang ayaw pa nilang maghiwalay.

Nauna ng sinara ni Baekhyun yung pinto niya kahit pa ayaw pa niya talaga saka tila hinahabol ng kung ano dahil sa bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Kakaiba yung pakiramdam niya. Wala sa loob na napahawak siya sa dibdib niya saka napangiti ng maalala ang gwapong mukha ni Chanyeol.

Napakagat-labi si Baekhyun dahil may nais siyang gawin.

**"Hindi naman siguro masama diba? Bayad ko sa pagtulong niya?"** kausap niya sa sarili habang nasa nakasandal pa rin sa pintuan.

Sa kabilang banda naman ay hindi mapakali si Chanyeol na pabalik-balik sa pinto, hindi malaman ang gagawin.

**"Gago, last day mo na ngayon sa Paris. Hindi na rin kayo magkikita."** sabi ng isang bahagi ng utak niya.

**"Last day na nga, susulitin ko na. Hindi naman siguro niya masasamain diba?"** kausap niya sa sarili.

Tila nagkaisa ang langit ng sabay nilang pihitin ang seradura ng pintuan ng kani-kanilang kwarto. Parehas pa silang nagulat ng sabay silang nagbukas ng pintuan.

**"Hi."**

**"Hi."**

Natawa silang parehas ng sabay nilang batiin ang isa't isa.

**"Would you like to have dinner?"**

**"Would you like to have dinner?"**

Dahil sa muling pagsasabay ay tila nawala ang lahat ng agam-agam na mayroon sila ng oras na iyon. 

Nahihiyang napakamot ng batok si Chanyeol habang si Baekhyun naman ay namumula sa hiya _or sa kilig_.

**"Let's go?"** yaya ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ng tuluyan na itong nakalabas ng kwarto. Nilahad pa ni Chanyeol ang kamay kay Baekhyun.

**"Tara."** nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun saka walang pagdadalawang-isip na tinanggap iyon.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa.

Hindi man nila sabihin ngunit sapat na ang tila mga kwitis na pumupulas sa kanilang dibdib ng mga oras na iyon.

\- itutuloy - 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- no proofread. short update kaggsing ko lang. subukan kong dagdagan bukas, sana di ako busy :( enjoy.

* * *

**"SO, what are you doing here in Paris?"** tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang kumakain sila sa isang fine dining restaurant. 

**"Bakasyon. Pabakasyon ng kompanyang pinagtatrabahuhan ko. Ikaw, anong ginagawa mo dito?"**

**"Well, unlike you negosyo ang pinunta ko dito."** matipid na sagot ni Chanyeol kaya napatango-tango na lang si Baekhyun. 

**"Kailan ang balik mo sa Pinas?"** tanong ni Baekhyun sa lalaki. 

**"Tomorrow morning. Ikaw?"** sagot ni Chanyeol at hindi nakatakas sa kaniya ang bahagyang paglungkot ng mukha ni Baekhyun. 

**"Hmm, sa makalawa pa. May isang linggong bakasyon ako dito."** sagot naman ni Baekhyun sa lalaki saka nagpatuloy sa pagkain. Ngunit hindi na katulad ang pakiramdam niya, hindi niya alam kung saan nanggagaling ang lungkot sa kaalamang di na niya ito makikita ulit. 

Hindi niya maipagkakailang magaan ang loob niya kay Chanyeol, parang ang tagal na nilang magkakilala. Wala sa loob na napanguso siya habang nakayuko sa pagkain, posible kayang ma-attached ka sa isang tao na ganun kabilis? 

**"Hey, look at me. Bakit bigla kang lumungkot?"** masuyo tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya na hinawakan ang baba niya para magkatinginan silang dalawa. 

**"Hindi ah. Iniisip ko lang kung saan pwedeng pumasyal bukas."** pagkakaila niya. 

**"You're not a good liar, Baekhyun."** masuyo man ngunit matigas ang pagkakasabing iyon ni Chanyeol kaya mas lalong humaba ang nguso niya. 

**"Don't pout, hahalikan ko yan, sige."** banta ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang nakatingin pa rin sa kaniya. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at awtomatikong napatakip ng bibig habang pulang pula. Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil doon, alam niyang kahit papaano ay naalis niya ang malungkot na isipin mula sa binata. 

They're both drinking wine na ng pumailanlang ang isang malamyos na musika at may mangilan-ngilan ng nagsasayaw sa dance floor ng restaurant. 

**"Marunong kang sumayaw?"** tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

**"Hindi eh."**

**"It's fine, I'll teach you.."** sabi pa nito at nagulat si Baekhyun ng tumayo si Chanyeol sa harapan niya.

 **"May I have this dance?"** nakalahad ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Bahagya syang nag-alangan dahil di naman siya marunong sumayaw.

 **"Please? Last day ko na to tonight."** pa-cute na sabi ni Chanyeol. Dahil sa huling narinig kung kaya umirap pero nakangiting tinanggap niya ang kamay nito. 

Pumapailanlang ang instrumental song sa paligid ng restaurant. _I Can't Help Falling in Love._ Lihim na natawa si Baekhyun, bakit parang kahit sa kanta ay tila pinaglalaruan sila ng tadhana.

Nailang siya ng maramdaman niya ang kamay nito sa beywang niya at igiya nito ang kamay niya sa batok nito.

Nakatingin sila.

_Dub dub dub..._

**"Can you feel it, too?"** biglang tanong ni Chanyeol habang matamang nakatingin sa kaniya. Tila pilit na binabasa ang kung anumang mararamdaman niya. 

**"Feel what?"** maang na tanong niya. Kahit alam niya ang nais nitong sabihin ay ayaw niyang pangunahan ang binata. Nandun pa rin ang pakiramdam na maaaring hindi kaparehas ng nararamdaman niya ang nararamdaman nito. 

**"C'mon, Baek. Don't try to deny it. Alam kong alam mo na k** **anina pa natin parehas na nararamdaman ang emosyon na iyon."** seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

Namula si Baekhyun. **"Is that possible? Naniniwala ka dun? Kakakakilala lang natin."**

 _Kasi ako oo, sabi ng mama ko bago pa daw magkita ang dalawang taong nakatakda para sa isa't isa ay mas nauna ng nagtagpo ang mga kaluluwa nila. At sigurado ako na ito na iyon._ bulong ng isip ni Baekhyun. 

Nagkibit balikat si Chanyeol. **"Before hindi, pero nung nakilala kita at naramdaman ko, naniwala na ako."**

 **"Bolero!"** sabi ng namumulang si Baekhyun saka hinampas niya ito ng mahina sa dibdib na kaagad namang nahuli ni Chanyeol. Hindi na nito iyon pinakawalan bagkus ay nakita niyang hinalikan nito ang likod ng palad niya habang masuyong nakatingin sa kaniya.

Lalo namang namula si Baekhyun. **"Chanyeol naman eh!"** anas ni Baek saka wala sa loob na napasubsob siya sa dibdib nito kasi sobrang pula at hiya niya.

Narinig niya ang malalim na tawa nito at mas lalong pumulupot ang kamay sa beywang niya, mukhang magkayakap na sila habang patuloy lang sila sa pag-sway sa saliw ng musika. 

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

**"I'm sad."** pagkuwa'y wala sa loob na sabi ni Baekhyun sa lalaki habang yakap pa rin siya ng binata. He felt secured inside Chanyeol's hug. Yung pakiramdam na walang sinuman ang pwedeng manakit sa kaniya ng mga oras na iyon.

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know. Kasi uuwi ka na? Ugh, I never felt this kind of emotion before. Nakakainis!"** halata ang frustration sa boses ni Baekhyun at kahit hindi magsalita si Chanyeol ay alam niya ang nararamdaman ng binata.

Kailanman ay hindi niya aakalain na mararamdaman niya ang ganoong koneksyon sa isang taong bago niya lang nakilala pero heto siya, tila ayaw ng umalis sa tabi ni Baekhyun. 

**"To be honest, I feel the same. Nalulungkot din ako sa isiping huling kita na natin to."** mahinang sambit ni Chanyeol na hindi niya alam kung narinig ba ng binata.

_Hay baekhyun. What have you done to me?_

After nilang mag-dinner ay nagpasya na silang bumalik sa hotel room nila. Gabi na at masyado ng malamig, baka magkasakit pa si Baekhyun. 

**"Thank you, Chanyeol. Nag-enjoy ako. Goodnight."** sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ng nasa tapat na siya ng hotel room niya.

Hindi niya magawang tumingin ng diretso sa binata dahil may pakiramdam na siyang maiiyak siya. Kanina pa niya gustong kaltukan ang sarili dahil nararamdaman niya dito.

Nakakainis!

Bakit ba ganun yung pakiramdam niya? Eh ilang oras pa nga lang silang magkakilala nito. 

**"Hey, look at me. Nagte-thank you ka pero bakit ayaw mo kong tingnan?"** masuyong tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ng pilit siyang pinapaharap dito.

Mas lalong gustong umiyak ni Baekhyun kasi bakit ang lambing ng boses ni Chanyeol? Bakit parang inaamo siya? 

**"P-papasok na ako."** sabi niya saka pilit na sinusuksok ang susi sa pintuan. 

_Pucha naman oh, bakit ba ayaw mashoot?_

Naramdam na lang niyang may kamay ng pumipigil sa kamay niyang nagbubukas ng pinto. Kahit di niya lingunin ay sapat na ang kabog ng puso niya. 

**"Hey, look at me."** malambing pa rin ang boses ni Chanyeol.

Hindi niya na sana susundin iyon kaso biglang nanghina ang puso niya sa sumunod na sinabi nito. 

**"Please, angel.."**

Wala na, pucha, talo na agad puso ni Baekhyun. Bakit ba kuhang kuha siya ni Chanyeol? Parang mas gusto niyang kaltukan na lang din ang lalaki. 

**"Let's spend our night together? Gusto mo?"** sabi pa nito sa kaniya. Napilitan na siyang tumingin sa binata dahil dito. 

**"Please don't be sad, angel, bawas puntos ko sa langit neto."** nagawa pang magbiro ng binata kaya natawa na siya. 

**"There you go, mas maganda ka pag nakangiti."** masuyo ang tingin sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Nakakulong ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa dalawang palad nito kaya napapout siya. 

**"Puro ka kalokohan! Pasok na!"** irap niya dito saka tumalikod na sa binata.

Finally, nabuksan na niya ang pinto. Narinig pa niya ang mahinang _yes_ nito na ikinangiti niya. 

* * *

**MAHIMBING** ng natutulog si Baekhyun sa tabi niya ngunit hindi pa rin dalawin ng antok si Chanyeol. Dapat ay tulog na siya dahil maaga ang flight niya mamaya.

Ang creepy man para sa iba pero natutuwa siyang pagmasdan ang natutulog na binata. Para talaga itong anghel, maamo at napainosente ng mukha.

Ilang oras na niya itong pinagmamasdan matulog pero tila hindi siya nagsasawa.. or sadyang pinagsasawa niya lang na memoryahin ang bawat sulok ng mukha nito. Wala naman kasi silang pangakong iniwanan sa isa't isa. At hindi niya rin alam kung magkikita pa sila pagkatapos ng gabing ito.

Ugh, isipin niya pa lang na hindi na niya muling makikita ang binata at tila may kamay na pumipiga na sa puso niya.

Gumalaw si Baekhyun at mas lalong sumiksik sa kaniya. Napangiti siyang umayos ng higa saka iniyakap ang isang kamay dito. Kinuha niya ang cellphone saka mahinang nagpapatugtog, nagbabakasaling dalawin siya ng antok.

Natawa siya ng pumailanlang ang isang kanta.

Bakit ba simula ng makilala niya ang binata ay tila nagkakaisa ang langit para isampal sa kaniya ang nararamdaman niya? 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Napangiti siya ng muling titigan ang natutulog na si Baekhyun. Wala siyang inaasahan ng magpunta siya dito sa Paris.

Life is full suprises nga siguro talaga dahil hindi niya inaasahan na isang Baekhyun ang matatagpuan at makikilala niya sa pagpunta niya dito na negosyo ang dahilan.

Marami ng babae at lalaki ang nagdaan sa buhay ni Chanyeol ngunit ni walang nakatagal. Madali siyang magsawa dahil mabilis siyang mawalan ng interest sa mga ito. Pero with Baekhyun, he never had a dull moment. Wala pa silang bente kwatro oras na magkasama pero masasabi niyang iyon ang pinakamasayang mga oras sa buhay niya. Ni minsan ay hindi niya pa naramdaman ang ibayong saya sa simpleng pagmasdan lang ang isang tao, ngayon lang. Kanina pa tila gustong sumabog ng puso niya sa bawat ngiti at tawa nito. Sa bawat tingin nito sa kaniya kahit ang simpleng pagpout lang nito ay nagbibigay na ng ibayong saya sa puso ni Chanyeol.

If only he could stay with Baekhyun for a long time pero alam niyang limitado ang oras niyang makasama ang binata.

_I don't wanna close my eye_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Yes, ni ayaw niyang pumikit dahil natatakot siyang sa muling pagdilat niya ay hindi na niya makikita si Baekhyun. Ayaw niya pang matapos ang sandaling malapit ito sa kaniya ay yakap niya ito. 

Posible ba talaga to? Hindi naniniwala si Chanyeol sa love at first sight pero ng unang magtagpo ang mga mata nila ni Baekhyun ay sapat na ang kabog ng dibdib niya para maniwala siya sa bagay na noon ay tinatawanan lang niya. 

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time…_

Sana nga ay wala nang bukas na darating. Sana hindi na matapos ang gabing ito na yakap niya ng mahigpit ang binata. 

Napabuntung-hininga si Chanyeol saka inabot ang cellphone niyang patuloy pa rin ang pagtugtog.

_It's now or never, Chanyeol._

Pinatay niya ang tugtog saka pumunta ng message niya. Nag-type ng mensahe saka walang pag-aalinlangang pinindot ang send. Muli niyang pinagmasdan ang natutulog na si Baekhyun. Ngayon ay may ngiti na ang mga labi niyang mas lalong hinapit ang binata saka niyakap. Bahagyang nagising ito saka napatingala sa kaniya. 

**"B-bat gising ka pa?"** malambing at halatang inaantok pa ang boses ni Baekhyun. 

**"I'm sorry, did I wake you up? Tulog na po tayo ulit, angel."** sabi niya dito. Tumango lang si Baekhyun saka muling sumiksik sa kaniya. Magaan na hinalikan niya sa noo si Baekhyun saka pumikit. Tuluyan na siyang dinalaw ng antok.

Hindi na niya nakita ng muling umilaw ulit ang cellphone niya dahil sa bagong dating na mensahe. 

_**"Jun, I need to extend another two days here in Paris, hindi pa tapos ang meeting ko with the investors."** _

_**"Noted. Goodluck Chan."** _

\- itutuloy - 

**Author's Note:**

> Nagustuhan mo? Salamat! <3
> 
> Ang kudos at anumang klaseng reaskyon /komento ay malugod kong tinatanggap.


End file.
